Prolonged Desperation
by emoxrainbows
Summary: Wanting to be prepared for bed, Ciel searches his manor for Sebastian, but finds him in a rather strange situation which only leads to a wonderful end to a terrible day.


**Title:** Prolonged Desperation

**Summary:** Wanting to be prepared for bed, Ciel searches his manor for Sebastian, but finds him in a rather strange situation which only leads to a wonderful end to a terrible day.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), but if I did, Grell and Undertaker would be married and Grell would be the most beautiful bride c;

**Words: **1564

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Yaoi and sex with a minor, so it ain't that bad :3

Ciel sat down on his king sized bed and sighed audibly. It'd been yet another tiring day at the Phantomhive Manor, and all he wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep. Waiting to be changed into his night attire, he contemplated the day's events thus far.

Only a half hour after he'd awoken, the raven-haired boy had the displeasure of being invited to Grell and Undertaker's wedding, which was scheduled to take place in two days (A/N: I'm shipping these two so fucking hard~!). Then, mere hours later, his betrothed came to visit, insisting he should be more 'social' and smile more often. He may have found her childish enthusiasm alluring, once upon a time, but now it was simply unbearable. Luckily, he didn't have to entertain her for long. Evidently she'd snuck out again, and her aunt had been forced to retrieve the little pest. The rest of the day consisted of studying, getting after his incompetent staff for messing things up, and a severe headache that only helped to worsen his already sour mood. Now, completely tuckered out, Ciel just wanted this horrendous day to end.

"Sebastian, I am ready for bed," he called out, already growing impatient. Where did that stupid demon run off to this time?"

Realizing that nobody was coming, the outraged young boy decided to go looking for him. He checked everywhere: the kitchen, the dining hall, the ball room, the foyer, even the servant's rooms, but to no avail. There was only one room he hadn't checked.

Sebastian's.

Growing irritated, Ciel charged towards the room without a second thought. Once he stood outside the door, he lifted his hands to push it open, but stopped when he heard a strange sound. He was sure he was mistaken, but he could have sworn he'd heard… Moaning. Not just any moaning though. No, Ciel could hear actual words. His curiosity peaked, he stood by the door until…

"You know, if you want to know what I'm doing, you could always just come in and look. I didn't take you as the kind of person who'd eavesdrop, my lord."

Annoyed by his butler's last statement, Ciel burst through the door in a huff.

"I was not eavesdropping I was just-"

His sentence was cut short as he caught sight of what Sebastian was doing. There he was, sitting up in his bed, using a gloved hand to slowly stroke his shaft, almost as if he were teasing himself. His red eyes darted over to the boy in the doorway, who looked rather uncomfortable right now. That only added to Sebastian's growing arousal, which he gladly displayed with a smirk.

"Is something the matter, my lord?"

Ciel suddenly felt himself unable to move, eyes fixated on his butler's massive cock and how it seemed to throb the longer he stared.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing," the boy stammered, finding it increasingly difficult not to stutter. Sebastian didn't cease his actions, taking his master's staring as a sign to continue.

"Whatever do you mean," he questioned innocently, "Every male does it, even you. Demons are no exception."

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could such a vile creature accuse him of doing something so disturbingly frivolous!? He immediately opened up his mouth to object, but it would seem as if Sebastian had already anticipated his denial.

"And before you go about calling me a liar, you should know that I've seen it. In other words: Master, I watch you touch yourself."

The room went silent as Ciel instinctively looked down at his crotch. If Sebastian watched, the did he know…?

"To answer your question, yes. I know. I hear every moan, every whine, every plea. Then, if I'm really lucky…," Sebastian trailed off, eyeing his bochann possessively, "I can hear my name."

There is was, all out in the open. He knew. This whole fucking time, that bastard knew, and not once did he bring it up. He just watched. Ciel's eyes widened in horror and his mouth practically hit the floor.

"You… You… You pervert!"

Sebastian feigned hurt for a moment, then smiled wickedly.

"Don't be like that, my lord. Think of it this way: now that you know, I can make your pleasure-induced fantasies a reality."

Disgusted, Ciel turned away and grimaced. How could he suggest something so taboo… So demeaning… So right…

His expression softened, unlike a certain anatomy pressing up against his pants.

"So…," Sebastian continued, "What do you think about calling me Master for a night?"

Ciel tried his best to look offended, but only managed to look flustered because the truth was, he wanted this. He dreamed of this every night, so what reason did he have to say no? Sebastian let go of his shaft and stood up, tired of waiting. He slowly walked towards the frowning boy and countered with a huge, satisfied smile. He had him now.

"What are my orders?"

Ciel didn't respond immediately. He knew what was going to happen. Obviously, in order to save some of his pride, he COULD just leave, but what fun would that be?

"Sebastian, this is an order," he said, using one hand to remove his eyepatch, "Take me!"

"Oh, and where would you like to go," the demon asked nonchalantly, knowing exactly what his young master had meant.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Ciel threatened. The butler grinned, knowing that if he teased too much, his young lord would simply leave. He didn't like being toyed with: he was a rather impatient child.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian closed the space between them and planted a kiss on Ciel's lips, darting his tongue in when his master gasped. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Ciel stared at Sebastian as their tongues fought for dominance. Of course, Sebastian won, and scooped Ciel up into his arms without breaking the lip-lock. The two didn't separate until Ciel was set on the bed, sprawling out and gasping for air. Sebastian was quick to remove both of their clothing and crawled on top of his inexperienced lover. He gave Ciel another peck on the lips, then allowed his desperate kisses to travel further down the child's body until he reached a very prominent little solider, now standing at full attention. He planted a kiss on the head, then swirled his tongue around the top. His master moaned softly, which urged Sebastian to continue his pleasing torture. He took a couple inches in his mouth and began to suck while moving his head up and down, making sure never to take in the whole length. It wasn't time for that quite yet.

Ciel thrashed around from the sheer enjoyment of this moment. Here was his Sebastian between his legs, staring at him like he was the most important thing in the world as he bobbed his head at an alarming pace. Finally, Ciel could feel his entire member being engulfed by the moist cavern that was Sebastian's mouth, and if he kept this up much longer, Ciel would be done for.

"Sebastian I'm so close…"

Forgetting that this was his master's first time, Sebastian sat up and left the raging erection unattended. This earned him a little whine of protest from Ciel, but he didn't care. Instead he lifted three fingers in front of Ciel's mouth.

"Suck."

Ciel did as he was told and watched Sebastian spit on his own cock, lathering saliva as a lubricant. Once Ciel esteemed the fingers coated enough, he pulled away and laid his head on the bed. He felt something inside of him and started to squirm, not liking the feel of this. Then, once he was used to it, another foreign object entered his tight anus. Then another until it stopped hurting and took on something that could only be described as… Bliss.

Then it was gone, leaving the boy empty.

"What the hell Sebast-AHHHHH!"

In was at this moment that Sebastian had decided to thrust into his master full force. Tears formed in Ciel's eyes as he took in all in, hating every minute of this. Sebastian stayed where he was, hoping the boy would get used to being filled. He did.

"Keep going.."

Sebastian did as he was told and again thrusted into his young lord's tight entrance, a little softer this time. Ciel's eyes lit up and he abruptly sat up, feeling as if he'd cum any minute. Sebastian smirked, knowing he'd hit Ciel's sweet spot. He pumped his hips, repeatedly ramming into that spot that shot unimaginable pleasure into Ciel's body.

"Oh lord I can't take anymore I'm going to-"

Ciel clenched around Sebastian's length and came, white liquid squirting all over his own chest. Sebastian did too, shooting his essence into his master's used hole. He pulled out with a pop and watched the liquid leak out of Ciel's ass, smiling with satisfaction at the sight.

"Young lord, you've made quite a mess."

Cum covered most of the sheets and the boy, but Ciel didn't care. He just wanted to all asleep in Sebastian's arms and preserve the one good thing that happened to him today.

"Sebastian please, just lay with me…"

Not used to hearing the word please, Sebastian knew this wasn't an order. This was a plea. He curled himself behind Ciel and wrapped his arms around his bochann.

"Yes, my love."

**A/N: So this was written for my sister X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3. Love yu sissy!**


End file.
